1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions having improved stability properties. More particularly it relates to lubricants having incorporated therein minor effective amounts of the reaction product of singlet oxygen and hindered bis-p-methylphenols.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well known that lubricants are subject to oxidative degradation. This may occur, for example, as a result of elevated temperatures or of prolonged exposure to the elements. Such degradation or deterioration frequently leads to a loss of lubrication properties and in especially severe cases to a mechanical breakdown of the device being lubricated. Many additives have been tried in an effort to reduce oxidative degradation. Some are only minimally effective unless added in high concentration, and others cause undesirable side effect. However, no references are known to applicants which disclose or fairly suggest this invention.